yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Pallysol
is a Rank E Wind-attribute Classic Yo-kai of the Heartful tribe. Pallysol evolves into Scarasol when fused with Mad Mountain. Pallysol also evolves into Shamasol when fused with an Essence of Evil. Pallysol is a Yo-kai needed to unlock Spoilerina in Yo-kai Watch 2. Appearances * [[Yo-kai Watch (franchise)|''Yo-kai Watch]]: Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai Biology Pallysol appears as a red oiled paper umbrella with a brown tip, with a narrow white face, two white arms, a single eye, and its light purple tongue lolling out. It wears a one-toothed geta on its one leg. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch 2 Pallysol is automatically befriended through the main story, alternatively, he can be found in Old Springdale on Well Road. Yo-kai Watch 3 Pallysol appears in the Alley off the Plaza in the lower right area of the Harrisville Station Plaza during the daytime. He can also be found in tornadoes and in Temple Park. ''Yo-kai Watch Animated Series In the anime, Pallysol and his friends Boyclops and Lady Longnek first appeared in Here Come the Classic Yo-kai. They were first summoned in Let's Exorcise (Again!). Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats Attribute tolerance Movelist |15-67|-|Single enemy}} |20-90|Wind|Single enemy}} ||5 = Single ally|-|6 = The Inspirited Yo-kai is defended by a keen umbrella. DEF goes up.}} |90|Wind|All enemies|Strikes all enemies with a dry gust of wind from a traditional Yo-kai.}} ||6 = Returns all attacks when guarding.|-}} Quotes * Befriended: "You... look like quite the merry fellow. Would you like me to accompany you?" * Loafing: * Receiving food (favorite): "I got a treat!" * Receiving food (normal): * Receiving food (disliked): Etymology * "Pallysol" is a portmanteau of "parasol" and "pally". * "Parasolal" is a portmanteau of "parasol" and "amical" (friendly) * "Sombrillo" is a corruption of "Sombrilla" (Parasol) Origin Pallysol is based on the youkai called karakasa-obake (傘おばけ; also its Japanese name), born from a discarded oiled paper umbrella. It's easily the most famous type of tsukumogami, youkai born from tools and items that have survived for 99 years (other examples are the bakezōri ''and the ungaikyō). With a single eye and its tongue always lolling out playfully, the karakasa-obake hops around on the single leg that used to be its handle, wandering through the night and having fun with its tsukumogami friends. Like many of its kind, it's a harmless and even cute creature that is content with playing innocent pranks and enjoying its life as a youkai. Trivia *In Episode 28, he said he had gotten 100 trucks full of Belgian chocolate on Valentine's Day, but he was clearly lying. *He is the only Classic Yo-kai who evolves by fusing with another Yo-kai. *Bizarrely, as of ''Yo-kai Watch 3, Pallysol broke off from his evolution Scarasol within the Medallium, putting Pallysol the first of the Heartful tribe chapters despite being able to evolve, while Scarasol is treated as a stand-alone A rank. In other languages * Portuguese (Brazil): Praiasol Category:Heartful Tribe Category:Classic Yo-kai Category:Rank E Yo-kai Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Oden Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Inanimate Object Yo-kai Category:Red Yo-kai Category:One Eyed Yo-kai Category:Tsukumono Tribe